The spinal column of a patient includes a plurality of vertebrae linked to one another by facet joints, ligaments and an intervertebral disc located between adjacent vertebrae. The facet joints, ligaments and intervertebral disc allow one vertebra to move relative to an adjacent vertebra, providing the spinal column with a range of motion. Diseased, degenerated, damaged, or otherwise impaired facet joints, ligaments and/or intervertebral discs may cause the patient to experience pain or discomfort and/or loss of motion, thus prompting surgery to alleviate the pain and/or restore motion of the spinal column.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative devices, assemblies, systems and/or methods that can function to alleviate pain or discomfort, provide stability, such as dynamic stability, and/or restore a range of motion to a spinal segment of a spinal column.